


Parting Ways From The Party

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Shinsuke Nakamura just had a grueling title match, so now he just wants to head home.





	

Shinsuke Nakamura is at NXT Takeover Brooklyn II, battling against Samoa Joe for his NXT Championship... "1... 2... 3!" The ref declares Shinsuke the winner of this match, causing him to capture the gold belt for the first time ever. After a huge celebration party thrown for his accomplishment, Shinsuke decides to head home early. "Wait! Why are you leaving?" Carmella said, concerned. "Long night." Shinsuke said, tired. "But you practically just got here." Carmella said, pouting. "That match... it seriously took a toll on my body... and mind!" Shinsuke said, tightening his grip on his brand new shiny title. "Look, I'll drive you home..." Carmella said, taking out her keys. "No, it's really not necessary, I'm fine." Shinsuke said, walking out of the door. "Very necessary!" Carmella said, following him from behind. After 20 minutes go by of them driving, they finally arrive to his house. "There ya go." Carmella said, smiling. "Thanks... hey... wanna go inside?" Shinsuke said, smirking. "Um, is this a date or?..." Carmella said, bursting into laughter. "I'll put on a private show..." Shinsuke said, winking. "What?!" Carmella said, completely confused. "I'm just kidding! But I'll show you my wrestling moves though, so..." Shinsuke said, brushing his hair with his hand. "Ooh, okay, that sounds... great." Carmella said, tugging on her hair. As Carmella was getting out of her car, Shinsuke's theme music blasts from his iPhone! "Sorry, I just had to." He said, flipping his hair back.

**Author's Note:**

> omg its been such a long time since i uploaded a fanfiction on here so... here you guys go! ♡♥ :D


End file.
